


论坛体小番外

by ehdud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehdud/pseuds/ehdud





	论坛体小番外

论坛体小番外  
不知道会写多少

 

金道妍平躺着，耳边穿来嗡嗡响和水声。下体的感觉越来越强烈，她长大嘴大口呼吸着，就好像意外上岸缺氧的鱼。突然一阵白光后，她失神地到了极致，微微上扬的眼角泛着粉色。

郑在玹爱极了这样子的她，兴奋的无与伦比，俯下身子轻柔的亲吻身下人潮湿的鬓角，但手上动作却又不那么温柔。他一只手摁住还在震动的电动牙刷，一只手解开腰带。

金道妍好不容易从刚才失神里恢复些理智，一边推着压在上面的年下男友，一边躲着他手上的动作。下体的震动感越来越强烈，引得她连连轻哼，嘴角还残留着刚刚没吞下去的津液。

郑在玹带着她的手往下面摸去，引导着姐姐匀速上下揉搓着。郑在玹光听着她的哼哼已经就受不了了，被她柔嫩的手这么一揉搓，差点就喷了出来。他深吸气强忍着兴奋，挺着腰把东西凑到她手里去。手上的动作依旧没停，一边欺负着才开发的小豆豆一边享受女朋友的揉动，还色情的往早已红透了的人耳边吹气。

郑在玹闭着眼“嘶嘶”的吸气，一个幅度大了些，最敏感的那块碰到她软软的手心，顶着摩擦了一小段，他顿时腰眼一麻，颈椎从下到上窜上一股死亡般的快感，狠狠的一个战栗。只来得及放开她，把自己抽出来，然后在玹便立刻脑海一片空白，仰头长长的呻吟了一声。极致、极致……手里撸着延长着快感，享受完这极致的一分钟，容磊浑身酥麻舒爽，再睁眼一看，床上软软瘫着全身无力的人，满脸红晕，红润的小嘴有些湿肿，亮晶晶水汪汪的双眼正喷着火瞪着他，雪白的身子上被他喷的一片狼藉。还没有被进入的地方一片水光潋滟，自己每天都在用的牙刷头上占满了透明液体。

他又开始充血，红着眼去拉她起来。金道妍手脚并用的爬着躲他。她撅着臀，刚才被他折磨过一阵的地方早就准备好了，郑在玹再一次兴奋的嗷嗷叫，不由分说的拦腰把她抱起来，进入思念已久的紧致。

道妍也算是体会到了什么叫做人面兽心。


End file.
